


Finding Our Way Back

by Sweetgirl2019



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetgirl2019/pseuds/Sweetgirl2019
Summary: After Michael shows Alex the bunker, Alex takes some time to process everything. When he comes back days later, he wants to spend time with Michael and get to know him. Reunion :)





	Finding Our Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> How much do we all love Michael Vlamis? Honestly, after last episode and that M&M scene, I have to say I was a bit disappointed. I really, really don't want a triangle for Malex but from the interviews I read, Vlamis made me hopeful for a proper reunion :)

   
  
***

                  
               Two weeks had passed since Alex came to the Airstream, told Michael he was done walking away and revealed he knew the truth. Michael had spent the better part of the next day filling in the blanks, taking Alex to his bunker and showing him what he’d been working on since his teenage years. When Alex had laid eyes on the console, he’d closed off completely and stumbled back topside. Asking for space, he had quickly driven off, leaving Michael devastated.  

                For ten years, Michael had hated lying about who and what he really was. Despite their on and off relationship the past decade, deep down, he’d always feared that Alex would leave him for good once he’d known the truth. Spending the next week without contact had nearly driven him mad. When Alex finally reappeared at his trailer, he’d apologized for the radio silence. He’d spent most of that week locked away in his dad’s bunker, only leaving to visit Maria for an honest conversation. They’d talked things through and Maria had promised that although she cared for Michael, it in no way reached the depths of how Alex had felt about him. Their talk had ended in a warm embrace, the awkwardness between them fully mended. Michael had wanted to reach out and ask him to stay, to spend the night around his fire when Alex repeated his desire to befriend him. As much as Michael hated the thought of only being friends, he couldn’t bring himself to say no.

                Stepping out of the Airstream, Michael sat down on the steps with an exhausted sigh. He had spent the better part of his day with Max and Isobel, cooped up in his bunker and going over files of paperwork that Alex had provided them. No matter how much research they looked through, they were no closer to discovering the fourth alien. As if that weren’t enough cause for his annoyance, he’d also spent the day dodging Isobel’s questions on why he had told Alex anything. Max had given him a knowing look but Michael had refused to let her in. Things between him and Alex were too fragile and he feared one wrong move would completely shatter the shaky bridge they had built between them. Cracking open his beer, he took a long drag before the sudden sound of an approaching car made him jump to his feet in irritation. When Alex climbed out, he froze in his spot and ran a nervous hand through his messy curls.

                “Hey,” Alex greeted, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he took a few steps forward.  “How was research?”

                “Slow progress,” he replied, lifting his bottle. “Want a beer?”

                Alex hesitated before shaking his head. Michael watched him for a long moment, swallowing his disappointment.

                “Was there something you needed?” he finally asked.

                Alex cleared his throat, his sudden anxiousness confusing the other man.

                “You know what, forget it. You’re probably too tired.”

                Not wanting their moment to end, Michael rushed forward and grabbed his arm. “Just tell me.”

                Alex spun back around and licked his lips, drawing Michael’s gaze to the slip of his tongue before they locked eyes again.

                “The cinema on Michigan is playing classics all week. They have a showing of Casablanca tonight,” Alex began, swallowing hard. “Just wondering if you wanted to go watch it with me.”

                Pleasantly surprised, Michael couldn’t stop the slow smile from covering his face. “Sounds good.”

                The smile that Alex gave him made his own widen, loving that he had been responsible for the sudden happiness.

                “Just give me a few minutes to shower and change?”

                “You don’t smell bad,” Alex replied before blushing and looking away. “I mean, sorry, go ahead. I’ll wait here.”

                Michael felt a flutter in his stomach as he watched Alex lean against his truck. _Friends, friends, friends_ , he repeated to himself, desperate to drown the sudden hope building in his heart. Rushing inside his trailer, he reached for his towel but hesitated. Ripping his sweater off, he applied deodorant instead and wore a dark navy button down that Alex had always loved on him. Walking back out, he shrugged when Alex turned his soulful brown eyes towards him.

                “If you say I smell good, I’ll take your word for it.”

                “You do smell good. You look good,” Alex whispered before laughing nervously. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

                Before he could argue, Alex had already moved towards his truck, forcing Michael to follow. They made the rest of the drive in silence, Alex gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands.

                “Are you okay?” Michael finally asked, feeling the tension.

                Alex slowly loosened his grip and nodded as he pulled into the parking lot behind the old cinema. Walking side by side, they stopped at the lone attendant and asked for their tickets. When Michael reached for his wallet, Alex shook his head.

                “No, I invited you.”

                “Fine, but next one’s on me then.”

                “Or you can get the food after,” Alex suggested quietly.

                A lazy grin covered his face as Michael took a small step forward, crowding behind him. “I’d like that.”

                Unable to stop himself, he pressed his hand on Alex’s lower back, loving the quiet gasp he heard from the gentle touch. Alex blinked several times before grabbing the tickets and leading them inside. Stepping into the darkness of the second auditorium, he followed Michael’s gaze as he pointed them towards the row at the very end. Climbing up the stairs, they passed by an elderly couple who smiled and waved, a group of teenage girls busy on their phones and a young couple caught in their own world.

                “Haven’t been to the movies in years,” Michael commented, leaning back comfortably and turning to face him. “Think I’ve seen this movie only once. Isobel forced me one time when she was trying to get me and Max to befriend Noah.”

                “Awkward alien family gathering?” Alex said, making them both chuckle.

                “Something like that,” he replied, loving the ease between them. “How about you?”

                “I’ve seen it a few times actually. Liz and Maria used to love it a lot but I never really did.”

                “How come?”

                “I guess because Bogart and Bergman don’t end up together,” Alex said with a small shrug.

                Michael quickly sobered and sat up straight.

                “It’s starting,” Alex cut him off before he could speak, watching the room fill with darkness as the projector whirred to life behind them.

                When the opening credits began, Michael kept his gaze focused on the other man, unable to look away.

                “The screen’s that way.”

                “I rather look at you.”

                Even in the darkness, Michael could see the blush forming on Alex’s cheeks. Just before he could lean in, Alex reached over and forced his face towards the image with a quiet laugh. Michael rolled his eyes but smiled, watching as Bogart came on screen. Glancing from under his lashes, his gaze zeroed in on Alex’s free hands, settled over his thighs as if waiting for permission to be taken. Before he could change his mind, Michael reached over and tangled their fingers together, pulling their joint hands onto his own lap. Alex whipped his head to him in surprise but Michael kept his gaze on the screen, too afraid that Alex would pull away. Swallowing hard, Alex flexed his fingers before slowly tightening his grip.

                “Friends don’t hold hands,” he whispered.

                “Sure they do,” Michael grinned, his tension washing away.

                He glanced over to see Alex shaking his head but making no effort to argue. They sat that way for the rest of the movie, plunged in comfortable silence, never releasing their hold. When the credits began to roll and the lights switched back on, Michael looked over to see the emotions playing on Alex’s face.

                “We could have seen something else.”

                “No, it’s good for me to watch this,” he replied with a shake of his head. “To remind myself to make sure my life ends different.”

                Michael felt the significance behind the words and squeezed his hand, making Alex turn towards him with a small smile.

                “I think we said something about food,” Alex said as he got to his feet and pulled away.

                Michael swallowed the urge to retake the hand as he rose to follow.

                “Where do you want to eat?” Alex asked once they were back in his truck. “The Wild Pony?”

                “No, that’s too regular. Let’s go to that Italian place on Main.”

                “Italian? That’s fancy,” Alex smiled as he pulled onto the street.

                “Feels like the occasion calls for it,” Michael replied quietly.

                They spent the next few minutes in silence, both peeking secret glances at one another until they finally pulled the car to a stop. Making their way towards the entrance, Alex reached out to swing the door open when Michael took a quick step and held it for him. He placed his hand back on Alex’s lower back, ushering him inside and loving the blush that reappeared.

                “Welcome to Francesca’s,” the hostess greeted kindly. “Table for two?”

                “If you have a booth at the back, we’d appreciate it,” Michael added.

                She smiled sweetly and waved them to follow her towards the end of the dining space. Alex slid onto one side of the booth and smiled his thanks before the hostess walked away. He looked up in surprise when Michael eased down beside him.

                “I’d rather sit here. Other side is too far.”

                Alex hid his smile and opened his menu as their waiter appeared.

                “Good evening, gentlemen. Can I get you started on any drinks?”

                “Do you carry Saison Dupont?” Alex asked, making Michael frown. “Two please.”                  
  
               “Did you just order me a fruity drink?” Michael grumbled when their waiter was out of range.

                Alex chuckled in reply. “Fancy food calls for fancy beer.”

                “You know me too well,” Michael grinned, looking down at his menu and missing the soft smile Alex gave him. “I feel like having steak. What about you?”

                “Marsala chicken looks good.”

                The waiter returned with their beers and took their orders before leaving them in privacy again. Michael reached for the small lamp overhead and dimmed the light, basking them in a warm, romantic glow.

                “What are we doing, Guerin?” Alex finally asked, lowering his beer. “Fancy restaurant, romantic lighting, you sitting beside me instead of over there. This isn’t exactly friend territory.”

                “Hey, you invited _me_ , sweetheart,” Michael grinned.

                The reaction he had wanted was for Alex to blush again. Instead, the other man groaned and buried his face in his hands.

                “I know. What was I thinking?”

                Not wanting to ruin the moment, Michael inched closer and pulled Alex’s hands away.

                “I’m just teasing. I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

                “I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself,” Alex said in frustration. “That‘s the problem.”

                Michael swallowed hard and licked his lips. “I don’t want to either.”

                “Guerin, there is so much history between us,” Alex started, turning to face him. “There are issues that we haven’t dealt with yet, from mistakes we’ve both made to everything that happened back in senior year. We haven’t hashed any of this out and on top of that, we have this whole new reality right now. Falling into bed is the easiest thing we can do but I don’t want to keep making the same mistakes. My heart can’t take it anymore.”

                Michael blinked back the tears that were already forming and reached out to touch Alex’s face.

                “We’ll do better this time. Both of us,” he said softly. “You promised you would stop walking away and I promised no more secrets.”

                “It’s not that easy,” Alex started.

                “I’m not saying it’s easy but it’s worth it, don’t you think?” Michael replied, cupping his face with both hands.

                Alex tilted his head and gripped Michael’s wrists. “So what do we do?”

                “Well, right now, we eat dinner and when you drop me off, maybe you’ll let me kiss you goodnight,” he said, grinning to mask his own nervousness. “Then tomorrow, we’re back to fourth alien business but we make time for each other at the end of the day so maybe I can kiss you again. If you want to take things slow, I can do that. But I can’t just be friends with you, Alex.”

                For once not caring about the public setting, Alex reached forward and pulled Michael into his arms, surprising the other man as he pressed his face at the base of his neck and breathed him in.

                “Just promise me that whatever this is, it’s real this time,” Michael pleaded, tightening his embrace.

                “I promise,” Alex whispered, his vow releasing the tension from Michael’s body.

                Tilting his head, he noticed their waiter approaching with their plates and motioned for the man to be silent. Once the food had been left and the waiter was gone, he rubbed Alex’s back to get his attention.

                “Food’s here.”

                Alex leaned back in surprise and wiped his eyes. “Sorry.”

                As they dug into their plates, they peeked at one another through their lashes and looked away shyly when they caught the other’s gaze. Once their dinner was halfway finished, Alex suggested they ask simple questions to get to know each other the way he wanted.

                “Favorite colour?” he began, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth.

                “Brown,” Michael’s answer was instant.

                “Not a colour people usually choose,” Alex laughed.

                “What can I say, I love your eyes,” Michael shrugged, sipping his beer.

                “You’re going to be the death of me,” Alex smiled fondly. “Mine’s blue.”

                “I know,” Michael smirked, pointing at his shirt as Alex blushed. “Favorite food?”

                “Pizza,” Alex groaned. “You?”

                “What do I like eating?” Michael questioned before a dirty grin covered his face. “You mean, besides you?”

                “Guerin!” Alex whispered, his blush rising as he smacked Michael’s arm, making the other man chuckle.

                “I’m just being honest. We’re getting to know one another, right?”

                “I hate you,” Alex mumbled, shifting in his seat and taking a long drag of his beer.

                Michael reached out and brushed his hand down the back of Alex’s neck, loving the soft sigh he heard.

                “Two can play at that game,” Alex threatened before placing his hand over Michael’s thigh, sliding it higher inch by inch.

                Michael’s playfulness turned into a breathless gasp as Alex rubbed his inner thigh, digging his fingers in.

                “Baby, come on,” Michael breathed out, the lusty fog short-circuiting his brain.

                Alex smiled and removed his hand, popping another piece of chicken in his mouth.

                “Seriously?” Michael complained but Alex only smiled.

                “We’re in a five star restaurant. Tell little Guerin to calm down.”

                Michael narrowed his gaze and took a long drag of his beer.

                “So, favorite food?” Alex asked again.

                “Meat,” Michael exclaimed, making Alex laugh out loud.

                Hearing the happy laughter softened Michael’s mood as he reached out with his free hand to tangle their fingers together. They shared a gentle smile before taking another few bites.

                “Favorite movie?” Michael asked after a while.

                “My shallow answer would be Gladiator because Russell Crowe looked hot as hell in that,” Alex replied, chuckling at the frown on Michael’s face.

                “Big, bulky muscled guys do it for you?” he grumbled.

                “First of all, he wasn’t that muscled in the movie but I can definitely see the appeal,” Alex teased before his smile softened. “I prefer angry cowboy aliens though.”

                A crooked grin instantly replaced Michael’s frown. “Good answer. What about your real favorite?”

                Alex thought for a moment before replying. “Life is Beautiful probably.”

                “Which one is that?”

                “It was an Italian film from the late nineties,” he began, looking down at his plate. “A Jewish family become victims of the Holocaust and the father and son, a really young boy, get thrown into a camp together. The father does everything in his power to shield his son from what was happening around them, making everything seem like a game that they were playing. Even as they marched him to his death at the end, he still put on a show for his son so he wouldn’t be afraid.”

                 Michael looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat.

                 “Guess I always wished my dad was like Guido instead of the one I ended up with.”

                 He looked up when he felt Michael squeeze his hand and smiled in apology.

                 “Way to bring us down, huh?” he chuckled. “What about you? Don’t tell me it’s E.T.”

                 Michael chuckled despite himself. “Rambo or Terminator. Real actions films.”

                 “And your real favorite?” Alex smiled.

                 “Rambo or Terminator,” he repeated.

                 “Guerin, I know you’re a softie deep down so real answer, please.”

                 “The Notebook,” he mumbled.

                 “Did you just say The Notebook?” Alex repeated before a hearty laugh blossomed from his chest.

                 “Hey, it’s a beautiful story,” Michael defended before leaning back. “Isobel made me watch it.”

                 “And you liked it so much you watched it over and over again?” Alex teased.

                 “They found their way back to each other despite being apart for years and had a long, happy life together,” Michael explained quietly.

                  Feeling his heart swell, Alex reached forward to brush a loose curl from his face.

                 “You’re such a romantic, Guerin."

                 Michael ducked his head and reached for his beer.

                “That’s definitely the next movie we’re watching,” Alex decided and the thought of repeating their night again made Michael smile. “Do you want to get going? Maybe we can sit around your fire for a bit, keep talking.”

                 “I’d like that,” Michael agreed and flagged their waiter down.

                 As they drove away from the restaurant, Michael turned towards Alex, openly staring at the side of his face without apology.

                “Are you trying to make me crash?” Alex chuckled nervously.

                “I just like looking at you.”

                Alex bit his lip and pressed on the gas. By the time they reached the Airstream, darkness had fallen around them. Sitting across from one another, Michael stoked the fire and offered Alex a thin blanket, using another over his own legs.

                “Favorite song?” he asked once they had settled in.

                “Boulevard of Broken Dreams was a favorite of mine in high school. It was like the words were made for me,” Alex replied. “You?”

                “Same,” Michael replied and their smiles slipped away.

                “Any other questions?” Alex asked, breaking the sudden tension.

Michael took a moment before answering. “Your three favorite things in the world.”

                “My friends,” Alex began. “Liz and Maria are like sisters to me.”

                Michael looked away guiltily.

                “My cabin if you could believe,” Alex continued, drawing Michael’s gaze back to him. “Even though Jim Valenti left it to me for more than one reason, it’s the first time I’ve ever really had a home.”

                “It’s a good home,” Michael agreed, his eyes gentle. “Third?”

                “That’s easy. You.”

                Michael’s smile softened at the words.

                “What are your three?” Alex asked after a beat of silence.

                “Your smile, your eyes and the way I feel when you kiss me.”

                Alex let out a shaky breath and bit his lower lip, tugging the blanket tighter around him.

               “Your three worst memories.”

                “Why are you asking that?” Michael questioned, the air between them tense again.

                “We need to talk about it all, Guerin. Not just the good.”

                Michael took a deep breath and licked his lips, staring into the blazing fire.

                “When Rosa died,” he began after a long moment. “Seeing Isobel standing over her, I’ll never forget that moment. I mean, now we know that there’s a fourth alien but back then, we thought Isobel had been to blame. Doing what we did after, it felt like we lost a part of our innocence.”

                Alex nodded but stayed silent, giving him time to continue.

                “The second would be before Rosa, what happened with your dad in the shed,” Michael’s voice grew quiet as he stared down at his mangled hand. “Foster care wasn’t easy. I already told you a bit about that. They were drunk and abusive. But that night with your dad was worse than all the others because he took something that was good and pure and he destroyed it.”

                Alex nodded again and closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall. Michael watched him for a quiet moment, wiping his own stray tear away.

                “Third would be the night you left for war.”

                Alex snapped his head up to meet his gaze.

                “When you told me you were leaving, I didn’t want to believe it. So much had happened in those few short days and a part of me hated you for going. But I made it to your house before you left because I couldn’t let you go thinking that. What we had back then may have been brief but you were my whole Goddamn world.”

                Alex released the breath he had been holding, gripping the edge of his blanket.

                “The first time my dad beat me,” he began, the words making Michael’s teeth clench. “I was fifteen and it was summertime. Kyle and I were hanging out in the treehouse we had built in his backyard. My dad and Jim Valenti were both there, grilling on the barbecue. A couple of Kyle’s friends showed up and one of them had brought his cousin. Truth is, I don’t even remember his name or what he looked like but I do remember that I noticed him.”

                Michael could feel his heart slowly breaking.

                “Kyle and the others were down below horsing around and I was sitting up top when he sat beside me. We started talking and just got lost in conversation and I never even realized he was inching closer until he was holding my hand,” Alex continued, staring past Michael’s shoulder. “He winked at me and started flirting. He brought our hands on his lap and was just smiling at me when I heard my dad shouting my name. I was really flustered so I went to him. He had this look on his face I’d never seen before and he dragged me out of there with everyone watching. He was silent the whole car ride and when we got home, when he closed the doors, he pushed me down onto the floor, ripped out his belt and just started hitting me. He was never father of the year before that moment but I think the suddenness of it all made me freeze. He kept yelling all these things about how his son wasn’t gay, how he’d kill me if I ever looked at another boy again.”

                “Alex,” Michael whispered, unable to mask the pain from his voice.

                “He hit me twenty-three times with his belt that night,” Alex blinked through his tears. “When he was done, he just left me there. I managed to crawl to my bathroom and lock myself in. When I woke up the next morning, he dragged me to a clinic two hours away where a friend of his was the doctor on call. They cleaned up my wounds and kept it off the books.”

                “I am so sorry,” Michael whispered but Alex shook his head.

                “We’ve both been through abuse. I’m so sorry for yours.”

                Michael got to his feet and sat on the chair beside Alex, covering his legs with his blanket again. They held their gaze until Michael reached out and took Alex’s hand.

                “The second would be that night in the shed,” Alex continued. “I never forgave myself for that.”

                “Alex, I never blamed you,” Michael exclaimed. “If I made you think I did…”

                “No, you didn’t but that doesn’t mean I don’t blame myself,” he shrugged. “Being with you, making love to you in a place that was ours, I’d never felt so safe and loved before and he destroyed it.”

                “He deserves all the blame for what happened. Please don’t carry that weight.”

                Alex leaned back with a sigh but didn’t untangle his hand.

                “Leaving you for the military would make the list but that night is such a blur to me so I guess my third would be when I woke up in the hospital,” he continued as if Michael hadn’t spoken. “I had a tube down my throat to help with the breathing. It hurt when they took it out.”

                “You don’t have to tell me this,” Michael whispered, tightening his grip.

               “Yes, I do,” Alex smiled, before staring off into the distance. “My left arm was in a cast. They said I had gotten shot. I had a ten inch vertical scar over the left side of my ribs, that faded scar you noticed the first night we slept together again. It was from shrapnel that they’d had to extract. They told me that we’d been ambushed due to bad intel and I had been closest to the bomber. They said I shielded one of my men with my own body because he’d been knocked unconscious. I was close enough that when the bomb went off, the shrapnel cut through my vest and the explosion tore my leg off.”

                Michael closed his eyes, unable to stop a tear from falling as the ache inside his chest grew.

                “I remember looking down in that hospital bed and half my leg was just gone. Nine months of intense physical therapy, military mandated counselling and severe PTSD.”

                “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone,” Michael whispered.

                Alex met his gaze but his smile never reached his eyes. “I’m still standing, Guerin. I’m still here.”

                Michael exhaled as he wiped his eyes and nodded.

                “Last question,” Alex pulled his attention back to him. “What three things do you hate?”

                Michael ran a hand through his curls. “No holding back, huh?”

                “No holding back.”

                “I guess I hate how cruel this world can be sometimes,” he started, lifting his gaze rom the fire to lock eyes again. “Like the way you lost your leg.”

                Alex slowly looked away. “What else?”

                Michael hesitated before speaking. “When we were in the group home, the Evans family adopted Max and Isobel. Don’t get me wrong, I was so glad that they had it easier but I guess I hate the fact that I didn’t.”

                Alex tilted his head, the compassion in his gaze making Michael swallow hard.

                “The third would be that we’ve been apart for most of the past decade.”

                They held eyes for several long beats, allowing the significance of Michael’s confession to sink in.

                “I hate my father. That one’s obvious,” Alex began before he released Michael’s hand and pulled away. “I hate that you slept with Maria.”

                “Alex…” Michael started.

                “I know I have no right to feel upset. I know I pushed you away, over and over again and I’m definitely not mad at her. I told you, she’s like a sister and if I had been honest about what you meant to me, she never would have slept with you. I know all of that,” Alex said before sighing. “But it still hurts just the same.”

                “Do you believe me when I say it was a one time deal? That I like her but only as a friend? That what I feel for you, nothing ever has or will compare? Do you believe me?” Michael pleaded, reaching for his hand again but Alex gripped his blanket tight instead.

                “I believe you, Guerin. It just hurts, that’s all.”

                “Tell me what to do to make that hurt go away.”

                “You can’t do anything because it wasn’t your fault. It was mine.”

                Before Michael could argue, Alex shook his head.

                “The third thing I hate,” he whispered, staring at Michael through tears he could no longer control. “I hate that all this time, back in high school, the past ten years and now, _all_ this time we’ve known each other and been together or apart, you’ve been building a way so you can leave and that kills me, Guerin. More than anything.”

                Michael quickly left his chair to kneel in front of him, grabbing his face between his hands.

                “Then ask me to stay,” he pleaded.

                Alex shook his head and closed his eyes, unable to handle his overwhelming emotions.

                “Look at me,” Michael whispered, gently shaking him. “Alex, please look at me.”

                When he finally lifted his gaze, he was hit by the raw, unguarded love in Michael’s eyes.

                “I need to go,” he said, pulling away and rising to his feet.

                “Please don’t go. Alex, I’m begging you,” Michael’s voice cracked as he watched him move to his truck.

                “Just give me a little bit,” he whispered, climbing in and driving off.

                Michael stood in stunned silence, the only sound coming from the crackling fire behind him. His breathing grew heavy as he closed his eyes and shouted, using his powers to knock a stack of crates to the ground. Once the pain he felt replaced his rage, he sank into an empty chair and buried his face into his hands. Several minutes passed by as the cold from the desert stung his skin but he couldn’t feel anything apart from his heart’s shattered remains. When he finally heard the sound of an approaching vehicle, he looked up to see Alex walking towards him.

                “You came back?” he whispered, slowly rising to his feet.

                Alex glanced at the fallen crates to the side before pushing a wrapped parcel at him.

                “I had to bring you this.”

                Michael held the package in his hands. “I don’t understand.”

                “I should have given you this when you showed me your bunker. I’m sorry, I was just afraid,” he apologized, his eyes red with tears. “Please, just open it.”

                Michael lowered his wet eyes and pulled the parcel open. When his gaze landed on the final glass piece for the console, he snapped his head back up in surprise.

                “It was hidden in my cabin wall. Kyle’s dad left it for me to find and I was going to give it to you but then you started showing me the console and telling me you were planning to leave. I panicked. That’s why I left as abruptly as I did that day,” he explained and took a deep breath. “If you choose to leave, I’ll hate it with every fiber of my being but I’ll support it. You’ve been working on this most of your life and you deserve to know where you came from, how you got here.”

                Michael felt his hands begin to shake as their eyes locked a final time.

                “But someone wise once told me that a home doesn’t have to mean a white picket fence or a family, or in your case, whatever unknown is out there. It can be a person,” Alex started, his voice barely above a whisper. “I can be your home, Michael, if you let me. Stay?”

                Michael’s reaction was immediate. Dropping the glass onto the ground, he grabbed Alex by the sides of his face and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and almost painful but Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, pulling him closer.

                “You said my name,” Michael whispered when they leaned back, lovingly caressing the tears away from Alex’s face.

                “I’ve been so afraid most of my life, except when I’m with you,” Alex confessed, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

                “You want me to stay?” he asked again.

                Alex ran his hands into Michael’s curls, cradling the back of his neck.

                “I love you, Michael. Past, present, always.”

                Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled Alex back into his arms, erasing the last bit of space between them.

                “I love you too,” he managed, pressing a kiss against Alex’s throat.

                They held onto one another by the warm fire for several long minutes, their hearts beating as one. Leaning back, Michael pressed their lips together and sighed contently.

                “Can we go to bed, please?” Alex asked, making the other man chuckle. “I think we’re emotionally drained enough for one day.”

                Michael smiled, taking Alex’s hand and leading him towards the Airstream. Just before they stepped inside, he glanced back at the fallen glass and used his mind to lift it to his bunker door, sliding the hatch open and slipping it down inside.

                “Handy power,” Alex said once they were inside the trailer with the door shut securely behind them.

                Michael smiled again and sifted through his small closet for a pair of clean pajamas. Alex took the pants but shrugged the shirt away, smiling sheepishly.

                “I want to feel you when we sleep.”

                Michael’s gaze softened as they began removing their clothes, watching each other in a peaceful silence. Once they were both in their comfortable bottoms, he pulled the blanket away and climbed onto the bed, holding the covers up for Alex to join him. Alex took a moment to remove his prosthetic before snuggling close, tangling their bodies together as he buried his face in Michael’s neck.

                “Go to sleep, sweetheart. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again,” Michael whispered, wrapping his arms around Alex’s back.

                “I won’t let anyone hurt you either,” Alex replied, pressing a kiss over Michael’s heart before closing his eyes. “I love you.”

                Michael tightened his hold and felt the tension in his heart finally ease. “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
